Puppyshipping Drabbles
by Drake Dracul
Summary: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Ch 1: Laughter

Seto laughed at Jou's facial expression. "Come again?" Seto chortled and fixed his blonde beau's hair "I said you're so damn beautiful. And you would look down right sexy in a lingerie night gown" Jou deadpanned "Are you fucking kidding me Seto?" Seto shook his head Jou slapped him, hard, on the ass.

Seto shut the hell up and blushed. Jou giggled and smiled brightly, "I don't have the body to pull of that sort of stuff, but baby, you do." Seto blushed brighter and Jou ran his fingers up and down Seto's arms then kissed his throat getting a quiet mewl from Seto and chuckled. "Now who's the bottom" Seto chuckled nervously and moaned again as Jou bit his throat. "They say laughter is the best medicine, I have to disagree, sex is just as good for your health" Seto whimpered, now hard "Katsuya... If you wanna top just..." He stifled a groan and Jou giggled "Just take me already" "Oh Seto, I will... All. Night. Long" Seto's eyes widened and Jou grinned from ear to ear and chuckled again before fulfilling his promise.

**I KILLED YOU! NO LEMON! R&amp;R BABY!**


	2. Ch 2: Childish Ways

**Pre-School: **Seto ran up to Jou and punched him in the arm "Mutt!" And then he ran away. Jounouchi ran to the sandbox and cried.

**Kindergarten: **Seto ran up to Jou and stood there for just a moment before pushing him down to the pavement and ran away. Jou sat there and cried.

**First Grade: **Seto ran up to Jou and pushed him, shocked when he pushed back. Seto kicked him in the shins and pushed him harder, Jou fell down. "Stay down Mutt" Jou cried at the words.

**Second Grade:** Seto called out to Jou "Oi Mutt!" "Go away" Jou's quiet voice replied. "No!" Seto shoved him. Jou fell and cried.

**Third Grade:** Seto punched Jounouchi square in the face, he landed on the floor his nose bleeding. "Stay down." "Fuck off" Seto smirks "No."

**Fourth Grade:** "Mutt" "Fuck off Moneybags!" Jou screamed and Seto slapped him so hard he lost his balance and fell over. "Respect your Master, Mutt" "I'm not a dog!" "No, your a MUTT!" Jou burst into tears and ran away.

**Fifth Grade:** "Oi Mutt!" Jou sighed "What is your problem with me Moneybags?" "You're a Mutt, You stink" Jou snarled, and got slapped.

**Sixth Grade: **"Oi!" "What now Moneybags?" "You're a Mutt, I like dogs" "What?" Jou was confused, Seto kissed his lips then punches him. "Can't wait for Junior High..."


	3. Ch 3: Boys Will Be Girls

Jounouchi and Kaiba hated each other. Or that's how it always seemed. They'd argue and sometimes physically fight whenever they were close to each other. It was utterly ridiculous. "I can't believe the nerve of that JERK-FACE!" Jou yelled he was sick of having that asshole pick on him. The rest of the gang just nodded and agreed, nobody wanted to piss off an already vexed Jounouchi. They went towards their last class of the day. Unfortunately Jou didn't share that class with any of his friends. The only person he really knew in his class was Kaiba. The rich asshole CEO Seto fuckin' Kaiba.  
"Jerk, stop shovin' me 'round 'lready!" Kaiba pushed him again. "Make me mutt!" Kaiba often belittled him and called him names, he however had never done any worse then name calling and missing when he tried to hit the taller boy. Jou was not one to pick at people's pasts or personal lives because the past is behind you and your personal life, what you do behind closed doors is your choice, nobody else's. Nobody even blinked when these boys fought anymore. Nobody cared when Kaiba picked on Jou for his past, or his personal life. But Jou didn't do those things, so when he did, Everybody noticed, and Kaiba's 'first-thing-that-pops-into-my-head' comeback backfired massively.

"Cuntburger!" Jou yelled "Please Mutt, that isn't even a real thing, so how should that insult me?" Jou was really pissed off now, he couldn't care less about grammar or real words or even morals. "Cock sucker!" "Takes one to know one street mutt" "God Seto" Kaiba frowned at the sound of his first name escaping the Mutt's lips, but didn't have time to think about why it sounded so right before Jou continued with the class paying a little attention due to the use of the gorgeous CEO's first name by the street smart blonde "You're pathetic. You act so high and mighty, you're not all that great ya know! your just a seventeen year old ass hole, in a way just like Me and Tris! You think you're so awesome? Why? Your hair is just flat brown. Your eyes are boring blue they don't even sparkle in the sun. You act like a soulless prick. You are so lacking in self confidence that you bully others to feel good. Your a liar and a cheat. Your personality is so blank that printer paper is jealous. Your own parents didn't want ya so they threw ya in a home for boys and they probably fought when ya took ya short ass lil' brother with ya! Nobody likes you. They all want your money. Look around and smell the roses boy, they smell like shit, the bull shit that spouts outta everyone's mouth when they say your important. Even ya step dad probably only took ya so he could gain face!" Panting after having ranted that entire speech without breathing Jou looked at a shell shocked class and Kaiba's eyes held pain for only a fleeting second before his mouth ran ahead of his brain. "Why don't you just go kill yourself. Pathetic. Emo. Incestrus. Pound Puppy" Jou gasped, eyes watering, Kaiba was about to apologize when Jounouchi snapped back. "FINE! I WILL!" and ran out of the classroom. "Shit" Kaiba murmured.

Jou had no intention of killing himself but he was going to keep up with appearances. He wrote a suicide note and bought a pig. He made a bomb and strapped it to the pig carcass. The explosive was enough that all tissue would be incinerated and there might be some bone that wasn't obliterated. He sold his house and with the money bought a new wardrobe a new style and a lot more. In the dead of the night he took the pig to the school, set the bomb and threw it off the roof. it exploded covering the courtyard in charred bone fragments. But that's all that was left. Ready to start his new life, he booked a hotel room and began searching for a small house to rent or buy.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

The beautiful blonde girl walked into the school and signed in as a new student Katsu Jarno. She wore the skirt to just above her knees -the longest those skirts had been worn in over a decade- and looked very pretty. her hair was full of extensions but it looked natural. She Walked over to the courtyard where many people were gathered talking about Jounouchi. Some people were crying others looked shell shocked. She walked over. "Hello?" she asked, her voice kind of low, but still feminine. "What's happened?" A young boy with three colours in his hair sobbed "Our best friend blew himself up!" She gasped looking horrified. Kaiba's voice was empty as he spoke "All the fighting, last night I couldn't sleep and I realized why I fought with him" Everyone was curious at that "I fell in love with him" Katsu had to try not to giggle at that. "I'm sorry for your loss..." She bit her lip "I'm Katsu Jarno. I'm new here" Getting a new timetable, she managed to get every class with Seto. A whole new start. This was awesome.

Seto had never had friends but this girl reminded him of Jounouchi and so he befriended her and actually asked her out on a date. She'd agreed and by now they had been dating for almost six months. He leaned over and kissed her lips. She gasped "S-Seto?" "Yes puppy?" She rolled her eyes, he always called her puppy. "You want to take this to the next level, don't you?" he nodded "When you're ready" "I'm ready, the question is, are you? Because I'm not who you think I am Seto." This confused Seto. "What? Are you Katsu's long lost brother Sora?" "No! But part of that assumption is correct. I am a boy." She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her. Instead he looked into her eyes and gasped. "K-Katsu-uya? K-Katsuya J-Jounouch-chi?" Katsu nodded, worried about the tears in the CEO's eyes. But before she could say anything, he hugged her and kissed her lips dozens of times. "Have you learned your lesson now Seto?" He nodded "Yes Puppy, don't bully people that you love" They kissed again and Seto pulled out his phone and started typing madly. "What are you doing Seto?" "Tweeting. My boyfriends Back"

**And wowzers. sorry if it's crap. its 4 am. I am sick as a dog. and i'm writting this even though I have massive writters block. Most of My unfinished stories are gonna stay that way for a while. Don't expect updates on this one. Just accept them if they come. By the way if people PM me or REVIEW my stories inspiration usually comes faster.**


	4. Ch 4: Fatal Pregnancy

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! MALE PREGNANCY (Sorta) **

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" "Pregnant" "HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?!" Seto screamed "Well Seto, if you'd listened before fucking my brains out, you'd have found out that I was born a Mosaic hermaphrodite. Only I am slightly different. Where as most are born with vagina and penis, I was born with a womb that attaches to my anus. I am pregnant. The kid is yours. What the hell are ya gonna do about it boy?" Seto was dumbstruck. "I... You... Mine... WHAT?!" Jou face-palmed and let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Your baby. In my womb. I'm a Mommy. You're a Daddy. Clear?" "Crystal." "Good, now what are ya gonna do about it?" Seto smirked darkly. "Come inside honey" Jou raised an eyebrow but entered the mansion. "You know where the bedroom is" Jou nodded "Fourth floor" Seto nodded. "Meet me on the balcony. I need a moment to gather my thoughts." Jou smiled and went up to the fourth floor, entering a room with three Blue Eyes White Dragons carved on the door. Entering and exiting onto the balcony, Jou looked out at the marvelous view. "You see Jounouchi, I can't have a child at sixteen. It would be bad for my image. But then we come to a large issue. You can't take an innocent life, not even an unborn child..." "So... What are we gonna do Seto?" The brunette smirked and flipped the blonde over the rail. "Die, demon freak." Seto laughed then put on a worried face and called the ambulance, claiming his friend just committed suicide in front of him. After hanging up, he smiled. "That's what I'm gonna do Mutt"

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yes Kaiba's a cunt here.**


	5. Ch 5: Secret Meetings and Stolen Kisses

Secret meetings and stolen kisses, that's all Joey and Seto had ever gotten. Secret meetings and stolen kisses hidden away in the boys lavatory at school. Secret meetings and stolen kisses.

Seto had talked himself into this for weeks, he finally had the courage he needed. He was going to ask Joey to date him. Officially. When he arrived at school, Joey was crying. His father had gotten work, only he'd gotten work in America, and they had to leave. Seto stood there, heartbroken. Not that he'd let anyone know.

All he'd ever gotten from the boy he loved, was secret meetings and stolen kisses.

* * *

Seto had forgotten about the golden haired love he'd had at elementary school, the boy with the temperament of a Golden Labrador. He was almost thirty now, a successful Japanese business man ready to make the step to being a successful Japanese business man in America.

On his first day, he ran into a man who seemed to be rushing around, like a lost puppy trying to find it's Master. "You lost Mutt?" He'd become quite bitter after his heart was broken as a child, he'd never loved since, even his little brother had no qualms about leaving him. He was cruel, and cold.

The blonde, ready to rip who ever it was that had dared insult him to pieces, froze. He would never forget those eyes. Those icy, azure eyes. "Not anymore" the blonde whispered before stealing a kiss. "I missed you Seto." Azure eyes widened as supressed memories resurfaced. Memories of secret meetings and stolen kisses.

The two men dated a while, they were happy, when Kaiba Corp in Japan needed Seto back, he pleaded that Joey would come with him, but the man's father was ill, and needed him there. So once again, hearts were broken, and they really still had nothing more then secret meetings and stolen kisses.

* * *

Seto went white far too early, but he had been running a company since he was fifteen, the stress of it was bound to make him age early, but he was still healthy as a horse. Seto had not long turned fifty, but he still had the health of a twenty year old, which was surprizing really, considering how much stress there was running a corporation like Kaiba Corp. single-handedly.

Seto was walking home, as he did every Friday, when he bumped into an older man, a man who stirred a memory of pain... Heartbreak... Seto smiled and kissed him. "Hello Again Joey." The other man smiled sadly. "Oh how I missed you Seto." they went home together. There was no leaving this time. No father to hold them back. They stayed by each other's side, they even married.

* * *

There was so much happiness, they adopted a young boy, who took over Kaiba Corp. when Seto retired. There was so much happiness, well at least until Joey was diagnosed with Coronary Artery Disease. Things became strained, there was so much sadness in the air you could taste it. They may have been seventy, and things like this may have been expected, but they had a lifetime of love to catch up on. Twenty years was not enough. Joey and Seto went to Singapore, where the best heart surgeon in the world resided. He took Joey on, but in the end, had to tell him the damage was too extensive, and the only chance at survival was a transplant. Joey thanked him but went back to the hotel and cried. He told Seto of the news and he cried too.

After a week or so, Seto began making various phone calls and after four hours on the phone one evening, he turned to Joey with a smile on his face. "There's a donor with your blood type." After that, Joey went in for the surgery within the next week. It went well, and he was healthy. It was only a few weeks after the transplant when Joey got to go home. He'd received a letter from Seto, that he was back at the mansion, and so Joey could not wait to get home.

* * *

Thinking back on that was still a painful memory, even now on his death bed. It had been twenty years since Seto had given Joey his heart. Twenty years since Joey had come home to find Seto's tombstone in their backyard. Twenty years since the last stolen kiss, or secret meeting, and Joey couldn't wait to see his love again. Joey smiled at his adopted son, who held his hand. "I love you Jaden" The brunette hugged Joey crying softly, those had been his other father's last words too him as well. Joey ran his and through the distraught man's hair, sighing softly as his eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

Joey opened his eyes to see a grand castle in front of him. As he approached the giant doors, a thirty year old Seto ran out and hugged him. Joey himself was also only thirty now, rather than ninety. Joey pulled away just a little, to steal a kiss. "Do you remember how all this started love?" Joey asked the young man in front of him. "Yes." Seto smiled. "It started with secret meetings and stolen kisses when we were ten years old." "Did you know Seto, that I knew then you were my only one?" The brunette only sniffled a little and stole a chaste kiss. "I do now."

* * *

**Yes I know. I should go sit in the corner for stabbing people in the feels. I myself cried whilst writing this. I'm going to go sit in the corner.**


End file.
